


Cold Metal

by idjitarmy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idjitarmy/pseuds/idjitarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a little curious about Bucky's arm when Bucky comes over and he remembers more of their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Metal

The hot air was to much for him. He took a cold shower but it was still hot after he stepped out. This was the second time the air conditioner stopped working this week. Laying on his floor was still not help. Even without any clothes on. But when Bucky knocked at his door, his day was going to get a little more hot.

Bucky only lived down a few rooms. Fury thought it would be a good idea so that Bucky could try and get his memory back. S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents would check up on Bucky every now and then. Steve and Bucky had to at least 2-4 times a week, meet up or go to either's apartment. 

When Steve pulled on some boxers and opened his door, Bucky looked frustrated and tired. His chest was sweaty and he only had shorts on. Steve moved to the side to let him in. Bucky's heavy steps thudded into the living room and stopped at the couch.

"Air conditioner?" Bucky nodded. Neither of theirs worked hardly ever. Steve sat down at his left side. They both sat there and Steve kept staring at Bucky's arm. He wondered what it would be like to feel the coldness of the metal against his skin. What it would be like to feel it inside him, to pleasure him. But then he felt the cold metal against his knee. He looked at Bucky.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Steve cleared his throat and sat up, once he noticed he was slightly slouching. "Would you like some water?"

"Sure." Steve got up and walked into the kitchen, Bucky closely following.

"Uh- Steve," Steve was grabbing a glass from his cabinet,"I remembered something last night. Something different." Steve paused his arm from getting a second glass down from the cabinet. 

"Oh yeah? What was it?" He set the glasses down by the sink. 

"Was relationship, ever... intimate?" Steve felt his face heat up, his palms get sweaty, and his breathing quickened. 

"Yes, it was." 

"Okay, because I had a flashback of after you had an asthma attack after you failed a math test in 8th grade and I comforted you. I did more than just comfort. Your mom was at work that night and we kind of... got a little intimate. That was our first time. But something tells me that we didn't just get intimate once."

"I remember that night and yes, we did get a little more intimate. Yo- you taught me how to be dominant." Steve felt slightly relaxed, remembering his fourth kiss with Bucky and his first time with him.

Bucky smiled and then took a step towards Steve. "Can we do that again then?" Steve inhaled sharply and nodded, lost for words. Bucky pulled on Steve's hips and his breath hit his lips. Steve tugged on Bucky's shorts and lightly touched his lips to Bucky's. But that wasn't enough for him. Bucky brought Steve closer to him and dragged Steve into his living room.  Steve pushed Bucky onto the couch, climbing on top of him. 

"I want you to touch me with your left arm." Bucky took his left arm off of Steve and slid it up his chest and to his lips; lightly touching them. His own lips followed, while his left hand went down to Steve's cock. The cold metal through his boxers were enough to make Steve moan loudly. Steve ground his hips into Bucky, making them both moan. Bucky’s hand started rubbing Steve faster. His cock was pushing against his boxers, and Bucky’s hand movements made Steve come.

It wasn’t for long that Steve had his boxers on because Bucky ripped them off and threw them on the ground. Steve’s cock hit his stomach and he moaned. Bucky loved the dominant side of Steve. Imagines flooded through his mind. The touch of pre-serum Steve, his nimble small hands against his skin. Steve was always at first submissive because he didn't like his size, but Bucky taught him to become a dom. But then after serum Steve, he was both dom and sub. But now it was 70 years later with after serum Steve. The Steve that he half knows. 

"Bucky?" Steve snapped him out of his remembrance of the past. 

"Sorry. I-I was remembering things." Steve moved Bucky closer to him.

"So all of this helps?"

"Yeah." Steve smirked. Bucky looked at him. "Why did you stop then?" Steve kissed Bucky, eventually putting his tongue inside his mouth. Bucky gently bit down on his tongue, making Steve whimper. Bucky's right hand went down Steve's chest and to his cock and started pumping him. Precum dripped off of his tip and onto Bucky's hand. Steve moaned into his mouth, and bucked his hips up, wanting and needing more. Bucky kept bitting down on Steve's lip, neck, and tongue. Bucky's hand movements quickened. Steve moved his head away from Bucky and moaned loudly, loud enough for the neighbors to hear, and came into his hand. His whole body shook with pleasure and then slowly moved his hands to Bucky's waist. 

"My turn." He whispered. Steve stood up and pulled Bucky's shorts and boxers down. His cock slapped against his belly and he moaned. "Fuck." Steve whispered again. 

He pulled on Bucky's hand and pulled him up and into his room. When in his room, he pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"I miss the dominant you." Bucky said.

"Well, you're getting him back." Steve growled and pulled lube out of his drawer. When he opened it, Bucky stopped him from putting it on. 

"I want to do it for you." Bucky took it and put some on his hand and rubbed Steve. 

Steve moaned and grabbed onto Bucky's arm and began to grind into his hand. 

"S-stop." Steve, took his hand and pinned both against the bed. "I said it was my turn." Steve pulled Bucky's legs up to his chest and put his tip to his hole. Bucky moaned. Slowly, painfully slow, he entered Bucky. Soon, he was halfway and stopped. Bucky stopped moaning and looked at Steve.

"Wh-why did you-" Steve pulled out then slammed back in before he could finish his sentence and Bucky screamed. Bucky scratched his fingers down Steve's back and turned into a moaning mess. 

Steve kept moaning Bucky's name over and over again. The room was filled with the smell of sex, the sound of moans and screams and skin against skin, and the sloppy kisses put on each other the attempt to lessen the noise. 

Steve fastened the pace and felt his orgasm coming.

"Fuck." Steve whispered. But, then Bucky did something he hadn't done in a while, and flipped them over and set his legs, while Steve still inside him, on either side of Steve and began to ride him hard. Steve's back arched up and his hands were on Bucky's hips; bruising them. Steve then came into Bucky and screamed his name. But Bucky wasn't there yet. So he kept riding Steve and then when his orgasm ended, his hand was rubbing him. Bucky moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, and came onto Steve's abdomen. He then collapsed on top of him. 

"I'm not done either." Bucky whispered. He lifted his metal arm and flipped Steve onto his hands and knees. The cold metal against Steve's back made him moan. It slid down his back and to his hole. One finger was inside him and Steve yelped with surprise and then moaned. Bucky then entered two fingers and his right arm reached around and started to pump Steve. Steve was a moaning mess and set his head against the pillows. Bucky then entered another finger and nipped at Steve's neck. 

Bucky quickened the pace of his fingers and then switched hands so that the metal arm was pumping Steve's cock and then he inserted his own into Steve. His pace was fast and rough. He had missed touching Steve and had missed Steve touching him. He missed everything they had. 

The metal and Bucky's cock made Steve come in seconds. But Bucky kept going. He released his grip from Steve's cock and held his hips. He pulled at Steve's hair, making him moan and push back into his thrusts and start to rotate his hips. Bucky came and then screamed. He pulled out and collapsed beisde Steve. More imagines flooded back from their first to last time. Steve gently pulled Bucky into him. Bucky sighed and smiled.

 

 

 


End file.
